


The Rings (Poem)

by bellamyrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamyrose/pseuds/bellamyrose





	The Rings (Poem)

I will love you always  
Our love will last forever  
Love shines in our eyes  
When we are together

Peace and trust make a home  
Happiness will make it strong  
Joy and caring then arrive  
To make a love that will survive.

To overcome anything  
We are joined by these two rings  
Our love will last pure and strong  
And grow and grow all life long.


End file.
